


Holding On

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [41]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was because deep down, Sam knew that she was still holding on, in the hope that Spinelli would come back. It was always present in everything she said and did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Holding On  
Characters: Sam McCall and Damian Spinelli  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Damian Spinelli  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het. Strong Language.  
Summary: It was because deep down, Sam knew that she was still holding on, in the hope that Spinelli would come back. It was always present in everything she said and did.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 169

Word used: Lonely road

Drabble #41: Holding On

There was safety in being alone, Sam knew this. It was why when Spinelli had left, she had chosen to walk the lonely road instead of trying to find someone else.

Part of her thought it was because she was supposed to be alone, a form of payback for the shitty things she had done to people throughout her life, but that wasn't it.

No. It was because deep down, Sam knew that she was still holding on, in the hope that Spinelli would come back. It was always present in everything she said and did.

When he never came back and never called, that's when Sam finally realized the truth: that things were over between her and Spinelli. It hurt to know that they were never going to be together again.

She walked over to the closet in the bedroom and grabbed some shoes and slipped them on. A few moments later, Sam grabbed her purse and locked up the house, then decided to go shopping to get her mind off Spinelli.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
